


Drip, Drop, Splat

by Ranbootful



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbootful/pseuds/Ranbootful
Summary: "It would be so easy to just- slide into the crater.. How long do you think it'd take for me to bleed out and die. Or do you think id hit my head and die immediately?"  "I don't wanna know Phil."Phil visits what was L'Manberg and hears voices in the wind. So much angst follows along with Technoblade :D(Try to tell me about Typo's I'm posting this at almost 1 AM
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Drip, Drop, Splat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if suicide triggers you! Drop a Kudo if you like it and want more angst.

Phil gazed at the crater that was once called L'Manberg shakily dropping a rose into it. It had just finished raining leaving a semi-thick fog and droplets of water on what little grass grew around the explosion. 

The wind whispered to him as it began to rain again. He slipped off Wilbur's Pogtopia coat his eyes searching every part of the coat until he found where the fabric was sewn back on. He remembers sewing the coat up for his and Ghostburs sake. 

Ghostbur wanted to hang it up in Phil's closet where no one would bother it. Phil ended up taking it with him whenever he visited what once was L'Manberg. He'd always drop a rose into the crater since it was basically a huge grave. The rain softly hit his skin giving him goosebumps but all he did was fold his legs underneath him and watch as rain descended from the skies into the crater. 

The wind always whispered to him when it rained. Usually, the voices were hollow emotionless but this time the voice in the wind sounded feminine. It whispered about adventures they had together and how he raised their kids so well. Phil just blankly looked into the crater. 

What a fine job he's done raising them. One dead the other most likely soon to follow. "Phil? What are you doing out here?" Technos cautious voice called out. He spoke as if trying to calm a wild animal. He probably looked like one sitting alone in the rain. Not really alone though he had the wind voices and Wilbur's spirit in the form of a trench coat.

"Just... Thinking I suppose." A hollow voice said. He almost thought it was the wind before he realized he was the one who spoke. "We need to go home your gonna freeze out here," Techno said quietly. Phil hummed for a minute looking deep in thought before he folded the coat into his lap. "That doesn't sound so bad right now," Phil said sending Techno a look far too void of any emotion. 

"You don't mean that," Techno said shakily. It almost sounded as if he refused to think about the fact that Phil could die. "I wish it would've been my time a lot sooner." Techno took a loud step forward crashing down on his knees and hugging Phil. "Please don't say that we need you. I need you..." Phil looked into the crater. The rubble at the bottom making his heart rate increase.

"It would be so easy to just- slide into the crater.. How long do you think it'd take for me to bleed out and die. Or do you think id hit my head and die immediately?" "I don't wanna know Phil." Techno gripped Phil's shirt hard as he slid forward a bit. "We're going home. Both of us. Alive." 

The voices stopped whispering as did the rain and fog. It just wasn't his time.  
It just wasn't meant to be. Or was it? Wilbur had said the same thing before. But it was meant to be. 

Tommy got exiled. Was that meant to be? He came back. That probably was. And Techno was there in the end. And he'll be there for Phil's too.

He slipped the Pogtopia coat on and slipped out of Techno's grip despite his protests. And ran until there was nothing left to run on. He heard Techno's horrified yet desperate tone as he screamed for his old friend.

Phil had seen so much in his life. Too much and that caught up to him. It seemed quite fitting that he took his only life. The wind took shape before it whispered one last thing to him before it disappeared along with Phil's life. "I love you." And then Kristen and Phil were gone.

And so Techno sewed a patch of fabric above where Wilbur's was sewn. Phil hit his head on a rock and then one pierced his heart. He went unconscious and bled out.

"Hey mate! Want some green?" Ghostza called out as he floated through the wall. "No thanks, Ghostza..." "Okay Techie, im going to go find Wilbur and Glatt!" Ghostza said cheerfully. "Okay, Ghostza. I- I love you." Ghostza smiled before nodding back. "I love you to Techie. Bye!"  
"Goodbye, Phil..."

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit longer than my subway one so I hope you enjoy it. Drop a Kudo if you do!


End file.
